


Blue Exorcist plus one(name will likely change)

by GayRainbowWizard



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, First time writing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rin is a BI disaster, no beta we die like men, please be gental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowWizard/pseuds/GayRainbowWizard
Summary: basically instead of being all alone as a child Rin make one, true friend  who would stay with him though everything and maybe their friendship will evolve into more (it will)mostly following the anime and when i say mostly i mean only.





	Blue Exorcist plus one(name will likely change)

**Author's Note:**

> first story , like ever, hope you like  
> btw oc name is Faye and he dosen't have a last name yet  
> if you have any tips and constructive criticism it would be great to hear

“I’M NOT A DEMON. I'M JUST NOT!”. Screamed the boy throwing more toys around the daycare, rage burning in his brilliant blue eyes.

“Whats wrong with him?!” “How can a child be so furious?!” “He can’t be human!”

That's all Rin could hear. Adults talking about him, calling him a monster, a DEMON. Like he couldn't hear them! Like he wasn't RIGHT THERE! It made him so angry! Which made him destroy more.  
...but then he heard a different voice,”Its ok,” and felt arms around him, but they weren't dads arms they were to small and it wasn't Yukio, the voice was louder and sounded funny.”You.. are not a monster and ..anyone that say you are ...is a stupid buttface!”. They said it slowly like they didn't know the words right and it still sounded funny.

Rin looked up at the boy hugging him and saw a shock of soft pink hair , pale skin and dark almost black eyes,” W-Who…?” he couldn't understand what was happening, who was this? Why were they being nice, to HIM?

The boy just gave him a big smile,” i’m Faye!” he paused suddenly looking embarrassed,” W-Whats... you name?”. 

Rin just blinked a few times,” I’m R-Rin...umm”, he was at a lost. someone wanted to talk to him! “Umm.. why do you sound so funny?”,he blurted out without thinking.

Faye blushed a little more” i’m from.. America..this language new.”, he look down at the floor and suddenly blushed darker,”um...do...do you...want to be friends.”

Rin’s eyes were wide as dinner plates at that. He wanted to be friends …”really?”, when Faye nodded Rin was practically vibrating,”I HAVE A FRIEND!!!”, he yelled in pure joy and Faye ,after getting over his surprize of the outburst, smiled just as wide and hugged Rin and he returned the hug and they stayed like that until Shirou burst through the door after being called about Rins tempertantram only to see him holding hands with another child and smiling bigger than he's ever seen.

”DAD I MADE A FRIEND!!” he yelled dragging the other boy with him over to Shirou,”HIS NAME IS FAYE AND HE'S FROM AMERICA AND HE TALKS FUNNY AND HE WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND AND-”, Rin continues to ramble at a confused Shirou with a equally confused Faye who just waves at him.

And that was the day a friendship was born that would change everything.


End file.
